


Five times Gene Hunt put his neck on the line for his team.

by millygal



Series: Five Things - LoM [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: They're trying his patience...





	Five times Gene Hunt put his neck on the line for his team.

I.

"I don't care if he's bloody Superman and can fly his arse onto a crime scene. If DI Sam Tyler makes a fool out of this department again, I'll hang him out to dry"

Gene throws the DSI a deadpan stare, reaches for his cigarettes and lights one without bothering to answer. Knowing his boss, the answer'd fall on deaf ears anyway. He waits and as expected, his silence prompts another explosion.

"Are you listening to me! I've had it up to here with you and your band of misfit fuck ups. If you can't keep your team under control, I bloody well will"

Gene draws on his ciggie, raises one blond eyebrow and blows a smoke ring at the Super's face, "With all due respect sir, my team accounts for over 'alf the collars in Manchester. Litton's 'ardly the fastest bloke off the block, even if he is the police's poster child for public relations"

The Super's face is so red, Gene doesn't know whether to warm himself by it or step back for fear of getting burnt.

"You could learn a lot off Litton, DCI Hunt"

"Off that prick, I don't think so! Not unless you want me to ask him 'ow to match me gun with me shoes. Tyler may be a little out there sir, but he does the job and he does it well. I'd rather take his word over that poser's any day"

The Super smiles, which puts Gene completely off his stride, and leans back in his chair. Tapping his fingers on the desk, he drums out a monotone tune that sets Gene's teeth on edge, "Fine, fine. If you think DI Tyler's so reliable and upstanding, next time he mucks it up, I'll have you sent down to traffic and give him your job. That suit you, Hunt?"

Gene grits his teeth, smiles as sweetly as possible whilst imagining doing the two step up and down the Super's throat and nods, "Fine by me, sir. Let's 'ope I don't end up directing your car durin' a crisis"

Spinning on his heel, ignoring the Super's blustering, Gene yanks the door open and slams it behind him.

Bloody Tyler and his bloody attention to detail. If he fucks it up again, Gene'll throw him to the lions. Never mind the Super.

II.

Ray's a twat. A complete and utter twat. Who stuffs a handful of drugs down some guy's throat and expects everything to be all right?

Ok, so he shouldn't have left him in charge. That much's clear but he'd hoped that Ray'd paid enough attention that he'd have learnt something off him.

There are lines you just don't cross and now, now he's got to build bridges between his entire team. Not only does he have to work his arse off to get everyone back in synch but he's gotta find a way to stop Tyler looking at him like he's the enemy.

Of course he'd known there was something off about the whole thing, he couldn't very well go round investigating his own bloody team though could he? Sam's picky, nagging ways are good for something, even if Gene'll never admit that to his face.

Thing is, now Sam's gone back to treating him like he's something smelly on the bottom of his shoe and he doesn't like it, not one bit.

They work well together. Despite the lack of common ground, even though they come at things from completely different angles. Gene and Sam make a good team, or they did until Ray'd walked himself into being a killer.

That's what he is, a killer. God, that twists his nuts. One of his men's a killer and it's all his fault for not making the lines clearer to see. If he'd taken Ray to one side, told him how things were done...but no, that's not how they work. He leads and expects the team to follow.

Even with the public dressing down, Sam still doesn't think it's enough of a punishment and Gene's inclined to agree with him but he can't take Ray off the squad, not when there are precious few coppers he trusts in this place as it is.

Sam'll just have to learn to live with it, Ray'll have to try and learn something, anything from it and Gene...Gene'll have to find a way to glue the team back together. 

III.

Gene Hunt's not a progressive man, nor is he an open minded sort. All that flowery stuff's for ponces and pansies. He does however know how to recognize a good officer when she's stood right in front of him and he's not about to let the men on his team chase Annie Cartwright back into uniform just because they don't like the unfamiliar.

Even if it sticks in his gullet, even if it means agreeing with Gladys, he's gonna have to shut the guys in a room and tell them exactly what a bunch of plonkers they're all being.

Walking into CID, scanning the room for Annie and Sam, Gene sees they're absent and takes the opportunity to address his squad.

"Listen up ya bunch a girls"

When no one pays him the slightest bit of attention he loses his rag and slams both hands down flat on a desk. Every one quiets down and he looks up to see them staring at him. Good.

"Right, I'm gonna say this once and once only. If ya make me repeat meself, I'll be forced to shove the business end of me gun up someone's back passage"

Chris and Ray are looking at him as if he's a bomb about to go off and the others are all stepping away from him, like he might just go bang if they stand too close.

"Which ever one of you smart Alec's who put the pile of calenders on Cartwright's desk, shift 'em. If I hear another funny remark 'bout her bra or any other bits of her clothin' you'll be hung out on the flag pole and I am not gonna 'ave to deal with DI tight arse naggin' on 'cos one of you pillocks has made her blub"

Gene sees Ray open his mouth but Chris waves a hand in front of his face and shakes his head. Clever lad.

"She might be a she, she might 'ave bristols, she might even be better lookin' an' smellin' than the lot of you put together but I will not 'ave one of my officers treated like meat 'cos you lot think it's funny to see how far you can push her. She walks off this team, one of you'll be followin' her. Are we clear?"

A chorus of disgruntled 'Yes Guv's' goes up and Gene nods before turning away and stomping off into his office.

Annie walks into CID followed closely by Sam and wonders exactly why the guys that've been giving her a hard time for the last eight hours are all smiling sweetly at her and practically bowing.

She's got no idea but one thing's for sure, she'll be checking her desk to see if someone's planted anything nasty before she sits down.

Sam watches Annie pick her way to the tea table and hears several of the men wishing her a good day and narrows his eyes suspiciously at Gene's office door.

Walking in without bothering to knock, Sam shuts the door and turns on Gene, "Exactly what did you say to that lot?"

"Nothin'"

"Then why are they treating Annie like she's the Queen of Sheba?"

"Dunno what ya mean, Gladys. You ain't ever 'appy are ya? You was the one complainin' 'bout the way they was treatin' her. Now she's gettin' a bit of respect an' ya still moanin'"

"So you haven't said anything, nothing at all?"

"No"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Gladys?"

"Hmm"

"Piss off"

IV.

Gene can see Jimmy Stokes edging towards Chris out the corner of his eye and feels his fight or flight instincts taking over.

Instead of shouting a warning, he throws himself sideways, covers Chris's quivering body with his own and feels the blade slip between two ribs.

Sam sees Gene hunched over Chris and piles into Jimmy's back, knocking him off his feet, "Guv!"

Ray watches Sam take out Stokes, sees blood seeping into the Guv's shirt and levels his gun at the shaking man now rubbing his head and cursing.

Annie waits for Ray to go over and kick the knife away from Jimmy then runs to the Guv's side. Rolling him over, she can see he's fighting for consciousness and starts putting him into the recovery position. He grunts, tries to bat her hands away but doesn't put up much of a struggle.

Four uniformed coppers barrel into the off licence, cuff and carry Jimmy away, all the while looking back over their shoulders at Gene who's got four people crowded round and fussing over him.

"Oi, get a bloody ambulance"

"Yes, DS Carling, right away"

In between pushing against the blackness threatening to overtake him, Gene can hear Chris berating himself and tries to offer the lad some reassurance, "M'fine, s'just a scratch. Couple stitches an' a stiff drink an' I'll be fine"

Just before he slips into unconsciousness, Gene sees four concerned faces all peering down at him and he feels himself drifting away, happy in the knowledge that when he wakes, he'll have a whole bar full of pints waiting for him and a team he knows will be glad to see him.

They might be a bunch of plonkers, but they're his plonkers.

V.

Roaring, throwing his arms wide, Gene hollers and chucks himself back into the tight scrum of bodies all squirming in front of him.

This'll teach him to go drinking with three guys that could find trouble in a nunnery.


End file.
